Confiable
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Una suave personalidad, una sonrisa sigilosa y una caja de plata que reservaba en su entresijo un montón vergüenzas, anécdotas o misterios de los demás personas. (Jeje x Lily)


¡Era justo y necesario! Aunque no viene dentro de la temática de festejar el nacimiento de Lily, no podía irme sin no redactaba algo de ellos. Ay, mis dos servampinos bonitos –Inserte su corazón marico aquí-

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Fluff? No lo sé, ustedes júzguenlo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Confiable**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El Servamp de la lujuria era confiable, todos los admitían. Una suave personalidad, una sonrisa sigilosa y una caja de plata que reservaba en su entresijo un montón vergüenzas, anécdotas o misterios de los demás personas. Sus hermanos lo aseguraban, Lily daba la imagen de que si ibas a contarle parte de tu tedioso día o tus problemas, bien podrías ser recibido con un vaso de naranja y quizá algunas galletas.

En un abrir y ojos, el problema que te agobiaba se disolvía y se consume sin mucho tiempo. Lily era capaz de entenderte como una cortina de humo que envuelve con cariño, la nube gris se hacía blanca para dejarla ir. Aguardándolos y acobijándolos bajo el manto de su propio silencio. Gula se comía las reservas de Lawless o que Avaricia quería resolver los problemas con Sleepy Ash por la última riña. The mother estaba preocupaba por sus hermanos o Misono no sabe qué hacer para tener más confianza con Mahiru, inclusive el misterioso Jeje se reconfortaba con el Servamp de la lujuria. Igual que todos, lo volvió su confidente nocturno, alguien a quién despertaba en las noches y no lo dejaba regresar a la mansión Alicein hasta que se culminase con el amanecer, atrapándolo sólo para él durante la velada, pero por supuesto, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Muy al contrario de una respuesta agresiva, se enterneció por él.

Lujuria pensó que esto era como una escena de una película, sonrió encantado, a pesar de la brutalidad de Jeje cuándo éste piso más de una ocasión la parte superficial de su zapato. El baile improvisado nació, en un sondeo que no podía aguantar el tiempo, las cortinas bailaban y la luz de la luna se filtraba con recelo de ver a dos amantes quererse.

Envidia lo buscó cerca de él, escrutando en silencio los gestos de Lily y esperando que éste no iniciase una burla al menos que quisiera que le llovieran balazos. Una fracción de segundos lo pensó, All of love se veía bien con la luz baja adornándole el rostro, pero, despertó.

El sonido de los zapatos pisotearse los detuvo a ambos, el más alto, por inercia agachó la cabeza, cuidando que las bolsas no cayeran en este proceso brusco, miró la punta de su calzado arriba de la Lily e inclinó la cabeza, luego, levantó ésta y se acercó hacia el rubio.

—Lo estás haciendo mal. Yo te enseño —murmuró despacio, colocando la mano por la cintura de la envidia y con movimientos gráciles, le ayudó a coordinarse mejor con los suyos.

El sonido de la música seducía a ambos, una risa se escuchó y el tímido lo siento del otro. Un paso atrás, un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás y una media vuelta. Doubt Doubt volvió a pisarlo, otra vez sin intención, se limitó a ofrecerle apoyo cuándo éste sacó un gruñido de frustración.

—No te preocupes. Tenemos todas las noches para enseñarte a bailar.

—No le digas a nadie –pidió, a pesar del rostro encubierto por el papel, el rubio imaginaba la expresión preocupaba que ahorita embargaba en Jeje.

No quería imaginar todo la burla que se le vendría encima si alguien como Mikuni o sus pesados hermanos se enterasen de su problema. Que Jeje no era buen bailarín y apenas podía coordinarse dos segundos hasta lastimar a alguien.

Pero no les dirías era agradable ver a Jeje así, torpe y con cierta preocupación de no lastimarlo por su inexperiencia en este campo. El servamp de la lujuria, accedió.

Hay cosas que Lily sabe, secretos, momentos o segundos, cosas pequeñas o importantes, pero prefiere guardarlas para él.

 **Notas finales**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
